Set It On Fire
by Loony-1995
Summary: Ron is with Hermione but Lavender sets his heart alight. Ron knows he can't leave Hermione but doesn't want to stay with her; he doesn't love her. Will he ever tell Hermione about his fling? Lavender/Ron/Hermione Song-fic: Set It On Fire - My Darkest Days


I've done a Lavender/Ron/Hermione before with the song 'Lips of an Angel' by Hinder but then I found this song; I love both the song and the band and knew it would make a great song-fic. I just hope I do it justice! Points of view change but it's quite clear whose point it is when – well I think so anyway! :D  
A review? : )  
Song-fic to Set It On Fire by My Darkest Days.

* * *

_I wish my girlfriend was more like you  
I lose my mind with the way you move  
The way you throw your hair around  
You got a smile that knocks me down  
You don't waste time, you tell the truth.  
Yeah that's what you do_

Ron sat at the Gryffindor table with his girlfriend Hermione Granger next to him; she was like a parasite sucking all life and fun out of him. But he couldn't just dump her; she loved him and if he dumped her it would ruin their friendship and his homework grades.

He looked over to the Ravenclaw table where he saw a girl he truly liked. Lavender Brown.

She was smiling and gossiping with her two best friends the Patil twins. To him, her smile made the sun as bright as a starless night.  
She caught his eye and he winked, she blushed and smiled back. She nodded her head towards the door; she wanted to talk to him _alone_.

Ron watched her as she walked out of the hall, but she didn't just walk. Her hips swayed, her bum rocked from side-to-side, her legs strode elegantly and confidently forward, her long blonde hair swung in time with her curvy hips; it was a walk that Ron just couldn't resist. It was nothing like Hermione's. She walked normally; her feet went one in front of the other; no swaying, no sexiness, nothing. It was just a walk.

_The world comes crashing down  
When you come around  
You set it on fire_

Lavender had been gossiping with her two best friends when she caught sight of Ron looking at her; he winked and her heart fluttered and she felt her body heat up. He was amazing. When he looked at her; when he gave her that lop-sided cheeky grin of his; when he held her; when he kissed her, her heart would burst into flames.

She needed to talk to him _alone_; she couldn't stand that know-it-all nerd. Why was he with her! He deserved so much more; he should be with her.

You take my world and turn it up  
Turn it up, turn it up  
Yeah the way you move you burn it up  
Burn it up and you set it on fire  
You take my world and turn it up  
Turn it up, turn it up  
Yeah the way you move you burn it up  
Burn it up and you set it on fire

Ron made his excuses and it had taken him what seemed like forever to persuade Hermione that she should stay. Couldn't she take a hint!

Ron knew he should dump her, but he just couldn't. Because this way, he got more help on his homework than when they were just friends. And because he was having this secret fling with Lavender, he could still have fun.

Lavender could kick his world up a million notches when she was with him; he was falling in love with her.

One look of hers and his heart would explode into flames as orange as his hair. When he was with her, no one else mattered; he couldn't see anything but her. 

Let it burn, let it burn  
You set it on fire  
Let it burn, let it burn  
You set it on fire

Ron knew he shouldn't be falling in love with her; he had a girlfriend who loved him. And he knew he certainly shouldn't be enjoying falling in love with her, but he didn't care that Lavender could make his heart explode; all he knew was that he wanted the flame between him and Lavender to burn and burn and burn.

Lavender watched the door anxiously; she didn't know why she was nervous, she never was normally. But it was Ron. He had that effect on her, he could make her feel a million feelings all at once and the thing that hurt her the most was that she didn't know if he felt the same way. But for now at least, she was happy to just meet up in secret with him, but one day...

_I wish my girlfriend laughed like you  
And got my jokes just like you do  
I don't want to give you the run around  
I'm holding on to what we've found  
You pull me in deeper with the way you move_

They had been talking for five minutes now and Ron kept on making her laugh. He loved her laugh. It was as sweet as chocolate covered in sugar and warmed his heart; it made everything seem so much better; it took all of his worries away. He could forget about Hermione and pretend that they were a proper couple and there were no secret meeting, no secret looks; just them. Ron didn't want to hurt or play Lavender but he couldn't help thinking he was; she was just his dirty little secret. Not his girlfriend and he sensed that she felt like that too and that she wanted to be his girlfriend, not the bit on the side.

He thought about Hermione's laugh, like her walk, it was just a laugh. It sounded a bit like a donkey braying and quite often she would snort, not the most attractive thing and the problem was she always seemed to do it. And she _never _got his jokes; everyone else did and she would do her donkey laugh but he knew that she never got them. She was very smart but like many smart people had no common sense, especially when it came to jokes. But Lavender always got them and she would do her silky, calming laugh that melted Ron.

Soon their time was up; Ron knew he couldn't be away for too long; Hermione was clingy with a capital C-L-I-N-G-Y. And Lavender left first; they couldn't kiss – Lavender had deep red lipstick on and if Ron came back with deep red kiss marks? – And once again Ron watched her walk out; she bewitched him. 

Yeah that's what you do  
World comes crashing down  
When you come around  
You set it on fire

Lavender sat in DADA staring at the book in front of her; they were only allowed to do theory so there was nothing to take her mind off of Ron. He was in front of her, sitting next to his girlfriend, and to Lavender's delight when Hermione had tried to hold his hand, Ron had taken his hand away. Maybe Ron did like her...or maybe he was just trying to make it look like that since he knew she was behind him.

Umbridge had sent Ron to get something from somewhere; Lavender hadn't been listening, just staring at him as he had walked out.

He didn't walk. His long legs would stride confidently in front of him, they almost looked cocky and Slytherin-like; his body would be relaxed but due to his lack of money, his small shirt would cling to his body and show off all of its muscle and power; and his bum looked perfect; Lavender couldn't think of a better walk or a better body.

And when he walked back in, Lavender used all of her will-power to not sigh and this magnificent sight. He gave her that smirk of his and her heart shattered before it ignited into red and orange flames. 

You take my world and turn it up  
Turn it up, turn it up  
Yeah the way you move you burn it up  
Burn it up  
And you set it on fire  
You take my world and turn it up  
Turn it up, turn it up  
Yeah the way you move you burn it up  
Burn it up  
And you set it on fire

All the way through her lessons, Lavender would stare stupidly at Ron and it wasn't long before Padma noticed. Lavender told her all; her and Ron had told no one and part of her felt like she was breaking some of the trust they had in each other. Padma, of course, was delighted and loved it that Hermione Granger was being back-stabbed by one of her closest friends; like most people, Padma disliked Hermione Granger, maybe even hated her. She wanted to know all the details and would squeal at anything that was remotely cute or caring. And she sighed when Lavender told her of how much she loved Ron and said that she wished she could be like them two. But of course, minus the secrecy.

And, of course, Padma wanted to turn it up and get Ron to spend more time with Lavender, but Lavender was having none of it; it had been working fine this way even if she hated it.

She would just have to continue secretly being with him, secretly falling deeper and deeper in love with him. 

Let it burn, let it burn  
You set it on fire  
Let it burn, let it burn  
You set it on fire

Ron had had enough of her. He could kill her and not regret it.

They were walking into the Great Hall, which was almost full and Hermione was bitching about Lavender and "her gossip crew" – as she called them – again. Malfoy pushed past them:

'Oi Weasel, move your mudblood girlfriend out the way.' Everyone looked at Ron to say something back to him. Nothing.

'I said move your mudblood girlfriend out the way!' Said Draco more angrily this time; he wanted a reaction and was getting none.

'Hmm, good point...she's my girlfriend isn't she?' Ron said with a questioning look towards a confused Draco, who nodded.

'Hermione,' Ron said his voice full of fake love, he turned to look her straight in the eyes; she had pushed him over the edge.

'Yes, Ronnie.'

'Don't ever call me "Ronnie" again. You're dumped.' Hermione and the hall gasped.

'B-but you love me.' She said, voice shaking with nerves.

'I'm dumping you; do you really think I love you? And how could anyone _ever_ love you? You're not good looking, laugh like a donkey, have no sense of humour,' Ron was counting them on his fingers; Draco and Slytherin laughed and yelled their agreement as he listed. 'I have never loved you.'

Ron knew it was harsh but she didn't set him alight like Lavender did. He was going to let the flame between him and her burn more brightly then it had ever before.

The world comes crashing down  
When you come around  
You set it on fire  
You take my world and turn it up  
Turn it up, turn it up  
Yeah the way you move you burn it up

Lavender walked in to see Hermione almost in tears; Ron counting something on his fingers; Padma beaming with pride and happiness; and Draco and his Slytherins smirking cruelly at something.

'Ah, Lavender.' Smiled Ron; it was that charming grin of his that destroyed her world.

'Err, what?' She smiled.

'I'd like you to meet Hermione Granger, my ex,' Hermione seemed to choke at being called his ex and Lavender had to stop herself from jumping around with happiness.

'Oh...why did you tell me?' She said hoping for an answer she never believed she'd get.

'I love you Lavender Brown.' Lavender screamed and ran at Ron; he swung her around, nearly hitting Hermione with Lavender's feet. Hermione looked broken. 'I have loved you since we started up our fling, you don't have to be my secret anymore.'

The hall gasped and the Slytherins grinned like Cheshire cats.

'F-fling!' Hermione saw red now. Her brain had been burned in passionate, angry flames that her heart had started. Her world was crashing to the ground; Ron had been her foundations and she thought it would forever stay that way but suddenly Ron had left.

'Yeah, I think it started a week after I started dating you.' Said Ron matter-of-factly; he knew this was harsh but he had been chained to her night and day and she always spoke negatively of the girl he loved and so if she had been less lovey-dovey and clingy, he would have broken up with her in a polite and kind manner, and then maybe after a month he would have started to date Lavender publicly.

_Burn it up, you set it on fire  
You take my world and turn it up  
Turn it up, turn it up  
Yeah the way you move you burn it up  
Burn it up  
And you set it on fire_

Hermione was mad.

'HOW COULD YOU! WHY DID YOU EVEN DATE ME! YOU BASTARD. I HATE YOU!' She screamed and tears blinded her sight; her emotions were uncontrollable.

'HERMIONE!' Yelled Ron.

'I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU, DO-,'

'YOU'VE SET HIM ON FIRE, YOU STUPID BITCH!' Hermione wiped her eyes quickly to see that Ron's robes were on fire and no matter how he tried to pull them off him, his clothes stayed plastered on to his body. Water, which Lavender was furiously throwing on him, had no effect. It was rather ironic Ron thought; the girl who had never set his heart on fire, had just literally set him on fire and he was going to burn to death.

Hermione threw herself on him, she didn't know why she did, but somehow it stopped the flames. Ron wrapped his strong arms around her, hugged her and whispered to her and she broke down in his arms. He picked her up like a small child and she wrapped her legs around him.

'You ok, Ron?'

'Yeah, I'm fine Lavender. I'll just go put 'Mione into her bed, I think she needs some sleep.' Lavender nodded as she watched Ron walk out carried Hermione._Let it burn, let it burn, you set it on fire_

Let it burn, let it burn, you set it on fire  
Let it burn, let it burn, you set it on fire  
Let it burn, let it burn, you set it on fire

Lavender and Ron lasted another six months together; Ron had started cheating on Lavender with Pansy Parkinson. It was a surprise to Lavender; she thought he would cheat on her but not with a Slytherin. Pansy and Ron didn't last a month; Ron just kept on going from girl to girl. Ron could start fires in girls but they couldn't make the fire in him last.


End file.
